


Emergency Light

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>They are each other's emergency light</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of the boys for their Brit awards and performance :D

They got different rooms for each person as usual. Albeit all that, the rooms are all located on the same floor, because that’s just how they wanted since the beginning of the tour. “So close, yet so far.” Louis had said. It gives them some comforts to know that eventhough they are alone in their own room, they still could reach the others if something happens. And tonight is no different. They had finished the gig at Houston, and all of them went to their room tiredly. They are all thinking of hitting the sack and as soon as they are about to sleep, it happens. The hotel suddenly went dark and all the powers are out, leaving all of them in the total darkness.

 

**

 

Louis is about to get to the switch and turn off the light when suddenly his room goes dark. He sighs loudly and stumbles on his way to the bed to get his phone. He browses through the items on his bed and sighs again as he couldn’t find the thing that he wants to find. At times like this, he couldn’t help but scolding himself for leaving his stuffs on the bed messily (well, he’s the messiest so what can he say to that?). Louis prays that he would find his cellphone and he got his prayer answered on the spot when suddenly the sound of ‘Look After You’ by The Fray shrills in the dark room. Using his hearing, Louis finally manages to get his cellphone and looks at the bright screen. Harry’s name is on display and he picks up the call. 

“Lou, are you in your room?” Harry’s voice booms through the speaker of the phone. 

“Yeah. It’s dark here. What about you?” Louis asks, hoping that maybe only his room is having a blackout. 

“Same here. Liam called and told me that the whole hotel is in the dark. So, welcome to the darkness, mate.” Harry says before he hangs up. 

Louis sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He hates dark. He knows he is a big guy and all, but it couldn’t help with the fact that darkness makes him uncomfortable. And scared. And suddenly he remembers the ghost stories that he and his bandmates had shared few days ago. Shit. 

He sits still for a few moments before he feels the darkness is suffocating him. Thank God he doesn’t have claustrophobic or else. Wait..shit. Quickly, Louis fumbles with his phone and starts to call Niall. No answer. So Louis calls Harry instead. 

“Lou, I’m trying to get some sleep here, you know..” Harry whines. 

“Have you called Nialler?” Louis asks. 

Harry sits up quickly and slaps his forehead. “Shit! I’ll find him.” How could he forget about one of his bestfriends? He remembers the last time that they were stuck in the dark space; Niall nearly fainted from his claustrophobic because he said that when it was totally dark, he felt like he was in the coffin. 

Cursing and muttering under his breath on his way to the room besides him, Harry finally manages to find the doorknob and push it open. Thank God Niall didn’t lock his door. 

“Nialler?” Harry calls in the darkness. He blindly walks further inside the room only to have his knee bumps on the edge of the bed making him yelps. “Damn bed!” Harry mutters. “Nialler?” Harry calls again, this time his voice is louder than before. 

“Harry?” Harry turns his head to his left only to bump his head with Niall and both of them yelp in pain. 

“Fuck! Sorry.” Niall apologizes as he rubs his forehead. He can’t see anything in the dark and to be honest, he was about to freak out completely before Harry comes to find him.

“Shit, Ni. Give me so warning next time, would ya?” Harry whines. 

“How should I know you’re there? It’s dark!” Niall whines as well. 

Harry blinks and shakes his head. Fair enough. “You ok?” He asks Niall and tries to see his friend’s face. He pulls out his cellphone and put on his flashlight, giving some glows in the dark room and he could see how pale Niall’s face is. 

Niall shakes his head. He was okay, for about a minute after his room went dark, but after that, he couldn’t help but feeling his claustrophobic kicked in. The room is so dark; he even tries widening his eyes only to meet with the total darkness. He can’t find his cellphone and he was in panic as he feels the room is closing in like a coffin. “Remind me not to watch ‘Buried’ again.” Niall manages to say and Harry laughs. The curly-haired lad wraps his arm around Niall’s shoulder and pulls him to stand with him. “I think we better stay together in one place, okay?” Harry asks and leads Niall towards the door with the aid of cellphone’s light and together they make their way to the room at the end of the hallway. 

 

**

 

Liam had texted all of his friends to come to his room, because he knows, he is the only one with the emergency light at the moment. It’s not that he intends to have one, he just happens to bring it everywhere with him. The others used to laugh at his sensibleness but at times like this, Liam couldn’t help but feels grateful for his well-prepared attitude. So he is not surprised when someone knocks on his door and he pulls it open only to find Zayn standing there with a pillow in his hand, looking as sleepy as ever. 

“I can’t sleep.” Zayn says and Liam smiles, pulling Zayn into his room and motions for Zayn to sit on the bed. 

“I’m waiting for the others too. Bet you’re afraid of the dark too, aren’t you?” Liam teases and of course Zayn denies that in a snort but Liam knows his friends the best. All of them are afraid of the dark, including himself. That’s explains why he always brings the emergency light with him (apart from his sensibleness of course). 

“I’m not afraid!” Zayn defenses himself. “I just don’t like it.” He adds which earns a loud laugh from Liam. Liam is about to say something when the door of his bedroom is open and he finds Louis stumbles towards the light dramatically. 

“Oh my! I can finally see the light!” Louis exclaims. And yes, like Liam said, _dramatically._

“Lou! Move away! You’re blocking the light!” Zayn scolds and Louis pouts. 

“Evil Zayn.” Louis says as he makes his way besides Zayn. Zayn scoots over to give Louis some space on the bed and Liam glances at the door. Two of his youngest friends are not here yet and he is getting worried. 

Liam stands up and is about to get to the door when he hears Harry’s voice. Harry is known as the slow talker but when Liam hears how fast Harry is talking at the moment, Liam knows the youngest member of the band is trying to calm Niall down. It was the same when they were mobbed at Paris not long time ago. Harry just has a way to comfort Niall like no one else can. 

“Hey guys!” Liam greets both of them as they enter his room. He sees how Harry keeps his arm around Niall and grins widely. Niall throws a tired grin to Liam too and Liam ruffles the blondie’s hair. “I’m going to lock the door and we can settle down, yeah?” Liam asks without waiting for the reply as he walks towards his door and locks it down. 

When Liam walks back to his bed, he couldn’t help but smiles like a proud daddy. No wonder they call him _daddy_ direction. What he sees is the scene that can make his heart melts with adorableness. On his bed, four of his best friends had already piles in together sleepily as they have a hush conversation in the dim lighting from the emergency light. Zayn is wrapping his arms around Niall as the Irish boy lays his head on Zayn’s chest at one side of the bed and on the other side, Harry and Louis mimics the same action too. There is an empty space at the middle and Liam knows it is for him. As soon as he lies in the middle of the bed, all four of his bandmates turn to face him and their arms and legs are tangle with each other like puppies. 

“Night Li Li.” Louis’s voice breaks the silence and the others mumble their goodnight too. Liam never feels as content as he is at the moment. “Night all.” And somehow the darkness and how emergency light is keeping them away from the total darkness reminds him of the band’s relationship. When one of them is feeling down, the others will try to cheer them up and they help each other to get through the day. Being on the road for a long time, sometimes they get annoyed and squabble but at the end of the day, they will forgive, forget and move on happily. They are never being fond of the dark literally and figuratively so they become each other’s emergency light to light up their own little world.


End file.
